Something Fishy is Going On
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: Jim the Fish wishes to build a dam, but won't tell the Doctor why. "To keep them out," is all he says. Of course, the Doctor has brought along a friend, Lark, a woman who does not seem excited to see the universe. River Song joins them, but not a single one of them can figure out how to build a dam on a planet of all water.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Yay, I finally got around to writing my Doctor Who fanfiction! Get ready for some AWESOMENESS!**

I woke up to the smell of something different. It wasn't the smell of trash or sewer water. It wasn't the smell of car exhaust nor was it the smell of anything else I had gotten used to over the past few days. I sat up abruptly and sniffed again. Cinnamon? Or is that caramel? Something sweet made its way to my nose once more. It was definitely cinnamon. My stomach was the first to respond. It let out a long low growl.

I looked around. I couldn't see much from between the two large garbage cans so I poked my head out and looked down the alleyway and into the street. I sighed as I realized where the smell was coming from. The open window of the house across the street had a loaf of cinnamon bread sitting in the window. I groaned. There was no way possible I would be able to get that delicious smelling treat in my tummy. Slowly, I got up. There was something that sleeping in a sleeping bag out in the cold did to you.

"Ugh, help me, God."

My house had been taken away a week ago. I lost my job a month ago. Slowly hoarding all I could out of the heater, cable, and microwave, I was living comfortably until my bills had come. Of course, not being able to play, I was able to grab a few objects and survive for three days comfortably on the street. I wasn't begging yet. I'm sure it would come.

Sighing as I ran my long fingers through my brown curls, I almost winced when I felt the tangles. I stood up and decided to find something to do. I took out my wallet and flipped it open. Only six dollars left. Did I really blow that much cash in a week? I'm starting to appreciate my flat a lot more. Of course, that's long gone. So is the TV, the fridge, the lounge chair, the list goes on. It wasn't that great of a place, but right now anything sounds better than what I'm doing now. I packed everything up into the sleeping bag, rolled it up and stuck it in the empty crevice between the building and some loose bricks.

I stood up, brushed off my blue jeans and gray sweatshirt, and walked out into the street. There was something else different besides the cinnamon bread. It sat on the corner standing out against the gray of post-winter. Something blue. Almost like a box, but large enough to fit two people comfortably. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked towards it. All thoughts of danger flew from my groggy mind. As I got closer, I could read the signs on the box. I tried to put pieces together in my mind. I must have truly been out of it. Not a morning person. Of course, is that any excuse for knocking on the door?

I didn't knock on the door. At least, the sensation of banging my knuckles on a wooden surface never came. Instead I found my hand frozen in the air and a tall figure staring at me from the doorway.

"Hello!" His unreadable expression turned into a goofy grin. I felt like I've seen his face. Maybe he just looks like an actor.

"Uh… um- uh," was all I could work out. What was wrong with me today? I'm a twenty-five-year-old woman and all I could come up with is 'uh… um- uh'!

"Do you need something?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head, taking in my grubby appearance.

"Do you mean as of this moment or in the general sense?"

"Either, really. I'm here to help!"

"Well," I stuck my hands in my sweatshirt pocket, "Unless this little blue box of yours has a shower or a stove, I don't think you'd be much help."

"Hallway to left. First door on the right!" He smiled again and stepped aside. I gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth. It-it was HUGE! I cautiously took a step inside to make sure it wasn't an illusion. I stuck my hands out in front of me as I turned to the left. The man was still standing there.

"Come on, this way," He motioned for me to follow him. Before I did, I stopped and looked around. There was machinery in the center of the room, and the walls were definitely not normal.

"What is this thing?" I asked and no sooner had I said that, the whole room lurched.

"Oh, I wouldn't call her a thing. She has a mind of her own sometimes. She's a beauty isn't she? Welcome to the TARDIS."

"The… TARDIS…" I echoed softly as I began to follow him into the small alcove containing three doors, "And who does that make you?"

"Me? I'm the Doctor," he held open the nearest door- the one on the right- and I peeked inside. It was a fully functional toilet room.

"Oh. My. God," I whispered, "How is this even possible?"

In the silence that followed, I noticed something. A soft hum. It came from everywhere and echoed off the walls. I was starting to get an eerie feeling about this.

"You know, I don't really need a shower _that _much. I think I'll just be on my way," finally something sensible that came out of my mouth. But he was gone. The door shut behind me and I found myself in the good-sized bathroom alone. I looked at the shower curtain. Tidbits of various horror movies spun into my mind. I grabbed the extra roll of toilet tissue on the floor and grasped it over my head in a fighting stance. As quickly as I could, I pulled back the shower curtain.

Nothing was there, but a rack of various shampoos and soaps. I released the breath I had been holding and dumped the toilet paper back onto the ground.

A quick shower, wouldn't hurt, would it? And with that I stripped and stepped into under the stream of warm water. How does this thing even have indoor plumbing? There was another lurch, but this time more violent. I shoved the handle down on the shower, while the walls shook violently. I grabbed one of the towels hanging on a rack and wrapped it around me. A few curse words escaped my lips.

I ran into the main room with the buttons and saw the Doctor holding on to a bit of railing.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" I shouted to him over the noise.

"No idea, she's never gone off on her own with people inside!"

"What do you mean you don't know? I just came in for a shower and maybe some food if you would be so hospitable, but if this is some sort of a prank-"

"Oh, this is not a prank. Something's the matter with her. And this isn't just an earthquake, she moving. Actually landing, I should say."

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't quite catch your name. What did you say it was?"

"I didn't!"

"Well, now would be a good time to," he shouted back, but there was no need. The shaking began to stop and the noise quieted down.

"Lark. Lark Woodside… I'm going to put some clothes on."

**River Song and Jim the Fish in next chapter, 'kay? Here's the main introduction of character. Sorry if it's going slowly, but aduh it's the beginning. I hope by the end of the story Lark will teach you many things. The first being that toilet paper is an excellent weapon. Just you wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Happy?**

I grumpily emerged from the washroom with my clothes all on my body. When I reached the large circuar-ish room, The Doctor was no where in sight. The door to my right was flung open, but I didn't see the street. _Maybe I got turned around in the shake,_ I thought to myself and looked for another entrance that led to my 'home.'

"Doctor?" I called out. Something fishy was definitely going on here. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Here!" He poked his head in from the entrance- if that was the entrance- and appeared to be holding some sort of high-tech pen with a glowing blue light at the end of it. I followed his head out of the blue box and into new surroundings. We were in a large cave with a domed roof and several caverns splitting off of the wall on the left. On the right was an indoor lake and took up most of the cave. The whole place was lit with an eerie light blue glow, which I soon discovered came from the lake.

I wanted to faint. To close my eyes, lie down, and wake up in my sleeping bag. This wasn't possible, because I'm dreaming. That has to be it. When I opened my eyes, I saw the Doctor walking around the edge of the water pointing his pen at it.

"What's that sound?" I grasped the edge of the door as I listened to the faint humming sound.

"Sonic Screwdriver," he held up his pen looked at it and licked his lips.

"I know who you look like!" I exclaimed as the image flew into my head.

"What's the name of that guy, who played Barty Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter? Oh, David Tennant!" I shouted and jumped up in down in happiness. I noticed him turn away from me and continue his work, "It was the tongue that gave it away," I explained as I walked towards him. My combat boots caused echoes all through the cave.

"You aren't David Tennant are you?" I shook my head sadly. Maybe if he was, I was in a TV show or something. There has to be a logical explanation for all of this. Am I going insane? Is my brain conjuring up David Tennant and a weird blue box? It seems like hours ago I had been smelling the cinnamon bread, back at the Smith's house. My stomach let out a quiet growl.

"Afraid not," he said absently as he stared at the blue tip on his device.

"Okay, then," I stepped in front of him, but was careful not to fall into the lake. I wasn't even sure if it was water, "Are you real? If so, who are you really. The Doctor? Doctor who… Doctor what? Also where the hell did you take me and what the hell did you take me here in? I want answers!"

"Yes, I'm real. I told you I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. I have a general idea of where we are… can't quite tell when. And the TARDIS is my… well… to put it in a way you would understand and accept: The TARDIS is my spaceship, but she can also travel through time. Like a time and space ship. Of course she does do a lot more-"

"Okay!" I shouted to stop him, "I get it! I think… Just- can you get me back?"

"Oh, you want to go back?" He got very close to me and studied my eyes. We were silent for a moment. I cleared my throat and he blinked.

"This is- this- this is-" The words escaped my lips. His eyes bore into mine, "This is kidnap!"

My exclamation caused him to back up. He still stared at me, only this time, he wore a confused expression that looked like it was mixed with one of disgust. The silence was killing me. But the next sound scared me more than the silence. Footsteps. Heavy, clunky footsteps. They came from one of the corridors, but the echo made it impossible to tell which one. My look of defiance quickly changed into one of fear and concern. I took a step towards the TARDIS, but looked at the Doctor trying to decide which one would protect me more. A shadow was visible from one of the most central corridor. It started out as a foot-like shape. But as the steps continued to ring in my ear the shadow turned into what _could_ look like a person.

Instead of inching towards the TARDIS, I began to head towards the Doctor. So many things raced in my mind. The shadow moved closer to the entrance and a figure emerged. It was white, but had a blackened round face. It was a person. It was a person in a spacesuit.

_What the hell was an astronaut doing here?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Happy?**

"Doctor?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper, "Am I going to die?"

"Hopefully no," he replied in the same voice level, his sonic screwdriver lowered, but his expression let me know he was observing the situation.

"Hopefully?" My pitch rose so much that the word came out as a squeak. I gripped the Doctor's arm tighter, but didn't feel safer. I looked at him and the space suit and then him again. He was… grinning? At a time like this? Or was this one of his tricks? He took me away to a weird cave in his ship that is larger on the inside. He refuses to tell me where- or when- we are and he will not take me back to my 'home.' A scary astronaut came out of nowhere and now: we stand in silence. He's grinning!

The astronaut reached at his helmet. As the helmet lifted over the head, I wanted to cover my eyes to avoid looking at whatever hideous thing rested underneath it. I couldn't move. I was literally frozen in fear. As I watched in horror, the Doctor's smile grew. He was insane. I knew it.

The first thing I acknowledged was that it was human. Or looked human. Then I took in the curly blonde hair and the red lips. It was actually pretty. I let go of the Doctor's arm and hoped I didn't bruise him too much. I took a step forward in curiosity as the woman stuck the helmet under her arm.

"Hello, sweetie," she smirked. I stood up straighter. She wasn't scary. And I was definitely _not_ scared. Cough.

"River! It has been too long!" The Doctor and the woman embraced each other.

"Oh, not for me," She smiled at him.

"So," I butted in, "You two know each other?"

"Oh we met once!" The Doctor turned back to me his grin still plastered on his face. River's smile fell a little.

"Yes, just once…" She echoed and turned her blue eyes over to me, "Andare you… traveling with the Doctor?"

"Nah, this is kinda a one time thing…" I scratched the back of my head. I didn't quite understand how I could be so casual about it all. Of course, it wasn't like I wanted to go back to being a homeless person anyway. River's appearance just kind of made me less scared of being kidnapped, I guess.

"No Donna, then?" River turned back to the Doctor, who yet again began waving his green thingy around and staring at it. Before the Doctor spoke, I jumped on the opportunity to learn more about him.

"Donna?"

"Hmm…" River pursed her lips and looked at the Doctor with a sympathetic look on her face, "How much does she know?"

"Enough," the Doctor replied without showing any acknowledgement of River's look or previous question.

"One question," I butted in again, "This Donna… she didn't- you know… die?"

"No, no," the Doctor looked at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"There is no place safer when the TARDIS is in sight," River explained. I nodded, but was still skeptical.

"So, now what?" I asked as I twiddled my thumbs.

"You ladies, may as well go inside and get cleaned up and dressed," The Doctor said as he looked us up and down.

"These are the only clothes I have!" I looked at my sweatshirt.

"Oh, sweetie, I thought those were your pajamas," River looked at my outfit with a sad look on her face.

"Look, I _don't _need your sympathy," I said bitterly and stormed off into the spaceship. Well, now where do I go? I went down the same hallway as before, but the room that used to be the bathroom had morphed into a bedroom. I ventured further into the morphed room and gasped. It was the exact same bedroom that I had as a kid growing up. I looked on top of the dresser and saw the same dancing bear music box. I crawled underneath the bed and saw my initials carved into the bottom.

What was this place? More importantly… who is the Doctor? I crawled out from under the bed and reached into the top drawer of the dresser. Instead of the clothes from my childhood, it only had one shirt in it. I slipped on the blue shirt and buttoned it up. I opened the next drawer with a pair of dark blue jeans inside. I sighed and put them on. When I reached the last drawer, I came across something yellow. Looking closely, I realized it was a yellow bowtie.

"Doctor…" I grumbled as I tied the bowtie around the collar of my shirt. I walked over to the slide open closet door and within sat a lone pair of yellow pumps. I wasn't very good at walking in heels, but I put them on my feet anyway. Odd how everything was my size.

I walked out of the nostalgic room and crashed into the lady with the spastic yellow hair. She now wore a tight fitting black dress and gorgeous purple pumps. I looked down at my outfit and felt like a high school dweeb. I coughed as I adjusted the bowtie and walked away from her.

"The door is this way," she called after me and I quickly scurried off into her direction.

**If you go on my profile, you can get to my polyvore account. You can view Lark's new outfit on there.**


End file.
